


Breathe

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Influenza, M/M, Sebwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy and Sebastian have a rare weekend together and Sebastian refuses to allow a bit of the flu to ruin it...for as long as he can.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gloomy Days Turned Into Hopeful Tomorrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250760) by [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed). 



> For the lovely eggsyobsessed, who is also currently fighting the good fight against a bit of the flu.
> 
> Sebastian, as always, is fancast as Richard Madden.

BREATHE

“What’s wrong?” Eggsy stares at Sebastian as he pushes his plate away.

“Nothing! It was really good.” Seb smiles at him as he stands and picks up his plate and glass. “I appreciate you cooking, especially when I know you’re tired.”

“How do you know it was good? You ate three bites,” Eggsy says softly. “I thought…I thought this was one of your favorites.”

“It is! I told you it was good.” Sebastian tries to smile but Eggsy can tell he’s annoyed. “I promise.” He kisses the top of Eggsy’s head on his way to the sink.

“Then…”

“I’m just not feeling well,” Sebastian says. “Not quite right, you know? I thought I was hungry but then I sat down and…I wasn’t. If I would have felt that way earlier I wouldn’t have let you go to all this trouble.”

“No trouble,” Eggsy insists. “It’s not like we can’t pack it up and have it tomorrow.”

“True,” Sebastian agrees. “Why don’t you do that, and I’ll do dishes.”

“No,” Eggsy says. He really looks at Sebastian’s face for the first time since they sat down for dinner, and doesn’t like what he sees. His face is actually pale, much paler than usual, and the pupils of his eyes are a bit bigger. “I’ve got it. Dinner is my treat to you, after all. Why don’t you go find something to watch on the telly while I take care of it?”

“I can watch telly anytime I want when you’re not here,” Seb says stubbornly.

“Then at least sit at the table.” Eggsy starts water in the sink. “Tell me about work. Did that bastard Remington get the promotion?”

“Yes,” Seb says in annoyance. “If I didn’t know he was straight I’d swear he was sucking Farrell’s prick. I have more sense in my little finger than Remington does in his whole body.”

“I know you do, love.” Eggsy starts packing up their leftovers and then begins washing dishes. “Farrell seemed like a nice enough bloke, I figured he’d get it sooner or later.”

“I don’t know that I WANT to be a supervisor, to be honest with you. I don’t know that I have the patience to deal with those idiots on a regular basis.” Seb sighs. “As you know, I have a bit of a temper.”

“No,” Eggsy drawls sarcastically. “Really?”

“Cute,” Seb remarks. He continues to bitch about people at work as Eggsy finishes cleaning up. Sometimes he wishes HE could bitch about people at work, but the kind of bitching he needs to do isn’t what Seb needs to hear. And he has Harry and Merlin if he REALLY needs to do some Kingsman-centric whining.

“All done.” Eggsy dries his hands and goes to the kettle. “How about some tea?”

“That does sound good,” Sebastian agrees. He stands up and presses himself to Eggsy’s back, kissing the nape of his neck. “Thank you for spoiling me tonight.”

“You deserve it.” Eggsy turns his head and gives him a sweet kiss. Seb’s face feels warm, but nothing concerning. 

“NOW I’ll go find something on the telly,” Sebastian says, and heads for the living room.

Eggsy prepares two cups of tea and follows shortly after. He sits down on the sofa and Sebastian cuddles close, kicking his shoes off and tucking his feet up on the cushion. “Sorry our first date night in ages was in our kitchen.”

“Are you kidding?” Seb pulls back to look at him. “Eggsy, any time I get to spend with you is special time. If we’re in our kitchen, it doesn’t matter how long we sit and talk, because no one is going to kick us out. And if we go to a movie, I can’t practically sit on your lap like this.” Somehow Seb wiggles even closer. “Add the fact that you’re an old man and prefer an early bedtime…”

“Bollocks,” Eggsy says, tickling Seb.

It’s Sebastian who nods off first, however. Eggsy nudges him awake at nine and practically has to carry him to bed. He gets him awake enough to brush his teeth and use the loo before climbing into bed. By the time Eggsy gets to bed, however, Seb is snoring away. Eggsy kisses his nose and gets under the covers.

 

Sebastian wakes up around midnight and is surprised to find himself in bed. He doesn’t even remember coming upstairs, although it’s obvious Eggsy helped him get there. His handsome boyfriend is snuggled close, head half on Seb’s pillow, a protective hand on Seb’s chest. Sebastian slowly picks it up and gently kisses the palm. He hates the fact that he might be getting sick during one of Eggsy’s rare weekends off, and he’s going to do everything he can to make sure it doesn’t happen. He’ll continue to drink orange juice and take his vitamins. Nothing’s going to stand between him and his weekend with Eggsy. Certainly not a ridiculous possible virus. He leans his head against Eggsy and tries to fall back to sleep, ignoring the pounding behind his ears.

 

Eggsy yawns and stretches, reaching over to pull Seb close. His hand finds cool empty sheets and his eyes flutter open. “Seb? Babe?” He rubs at his eyes as he sits up. No answer. Eggsy gets up and pulls on a vest and pajama bottoms before slipping barefoot into an old pair of trainers. He uses the loo and ambles downstairs. Nothing.

He enters the kitchen at the same time the back door opens. “Morning, handsome,” Seb says, grinning as he pulls his earbuds out. 

“Where were you?”

Sebastian looks down at himself. “I know you’re smarter than that.” 

Eggsy takes in the running shoes, trakkies, and vest soaked with sweat. “But you weren’t feeling well,” he says dumbly.

“I wasn’t. Didn’t feel much better this morning, but I figured I wasn’t going to let it get me down.”

“Seb,” Eggsy says. “You should rest if you’re…”

“I’m fine, Eggsy.” Seb grabs a towel from a hook by the door and wipes his face. “Should we go for breakfast?”

“I have some errands to run, let’s make it brunch,” Eggsy suggests. 

“Sounds good.” Seb heads for the fridge and pours himself a glass of orange juice. “See, doc? Vitamin C.”

“I just care about you.”

“I know. I’m fine.” Seb leans in carefully to kiss him, making sure not to get sweat on him. “It’s probably just a cold or something.”

“All right. I’m going to shower.”

“Wait for me,” Sebastian says eagerly, pinching Eggsy’s arse as he follows him out of the kitchen.

 

Eggsy’s errands take longer than expected, and Sebastian’s morning energy seems to dissipate rather quickly. After the third shop, Seb says, “Would you mind if I just went to the café on the corner and waited for you? I have some work emails to wade through, and then I’m not standing around looking like an idiot.”

“It’s Saturday…give work a break.”

Seb raises an eyebrow. “Pot…kettle.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Yes, I know your job is different. Let’s not go there again. I just want to look over some things. Anyone looking to move up at this place knows it’s not a Monday through Friday job.”

“That’s fine if you want to go sit.” Eggsy squeezes his hand. He doesn’t kiss him, but does briefly touch his cheek. It’s twice as warm as it had been the night before, and his face is still pale. “I shouldn’t be much longer…we can go to that sandwich place you like.” 

“Sounds good. Love you.”

“You, too,” Eggsy says, watching him slowly walk away.

When he arrives at the café forty minutes later he finds Seb curled up in a booth, head against the wall, eyes barely staying open. An untouched cup of tea is sitting in front of him. He gently touches Seb’s arm and he jumps. “Hey…get everything done?”

“Yes. How is work?”

“Annoying,” Seb grumbles. “Ready for brunch?”

“Let’s get something to go,” Eggsy suggests. “I want some cuddle time.”

“My sappy man,” Seb says with a grin, crawling out of the booth. 

He leans against the wall when they arrive at the restaurant. Eggsy orders a sandwich for himself and a bowl of chicken noodle soup for Seb. He isn’t looking good, no matter what kind of façade he’s trying to put up. “Come on, love, let’s get home.”

 

Seb is actually shivering by the time Eggsy unlocks the door and lets them into the house. “Hey, Seb, why don’t you go upstairs and change into something more comfortable.” Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “Not like that. I mean like…pajamas or something. We’re both off work, why not act like it? I’ll change as well. Just let me put these things in the kitchen.” Eggsy has a suspicion of what might happen if Sebastian goes upstairs alone, and he hopes he’s right. He takes his time puttering around the kitchen before slowly going upstairs. He stops in the doorway of the bedroom and smiles. Seb is dressed in pajama bottoms and a vest…curled up on his side of the bed.

“Sorry,” Seb says as soon as Eggsy enters the room. “Just felt like laying down for a second.”

“No need to apologize. A bit of a lie-in sounds great, actually.” Eggsy maneuvers the covers down and Seb slips inside. He then tucks Sebastian in, laying on top of the covers on his side. 

“Just for a minute,” Sebastian protests.

“Just for a minute,” Eggsy agrees. Five minutes later Sebastian is snoring again and Eggsy slips out of bed. He goes into the loo and finds some cold and flu medication, placing it on the nightstand with a glass of water. He won’t waken Seb, but he’s taking it when he wakes up whether he likes it or not. He then grabs his mobile and goes downstairs. 

“Eggsy…hello, darling. How are you and Sebastian enjoying your weekend off?”

“Hey, Haz…we’re, well…” Eggsy sighs. “I’m fine, but he’s getting sick. And fighting it every step of the way.”

“Who does THAT sound like?” Harry asks with a laugh.

“I can tell ye are talking bad about me in some way,” Eggsy hears Merlin say in the background. “What did I do now?”

“Sebastian is under the weather and in full denial about it,” Harry tells him.

“I don’t get sick,” Merlin says, and Eggsy has to laugh.

“Of course not, dear,” Harry says. 

“He’s sleeping now, hasn’t been hungry…feels warm, too. I have medicine ready for him to take. I’m sorry, Harry, but I don’t think we’re going to make it for dinner.”

“That’s quite all right, Eggsy. His health is more important than anything else. I haven’t started cooking, so it doesn’t matter. We can do it another night.”

“I am sorry…we were both looking forward to it. Seb loves you two…considers you stepdads or something.”

“Well.” Eggsy can tell Harry’s touched by the information. “That is quite sweet of him. We, of course, adore him.”

“We like him more than we like ye, lad,” Merlin shouts in the background.

“Oh, DO shut up, Hamish,” Harry growls. “Let us know how he’s doing, all right?”

“I will. Thanks.”

 

When Sebastian wakes up next it’s dark in the bedroom. He rubs at his eyes and yawns. His head is pounding and he’s absolutely freezing. He rolls over and sees Eggsy sitting next to him. “What…what time is it?”

“Not your concern. It’s after lunch but not quite dinner,” Eggsy says softly. He places a hand on Seb’s forehead. 

“Your hand is like ice!” Sebastian snaps. “Don’t touch me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Sebastian shivers. He’s not going to let this happen. He’s just NOT.

“Can you sit up long enough to drink some water and take this?” Eggsy holds out a few pills.

“Of course.” But when Sebastian sits up the room swirls. “Bloody hell.”

“Just take it and then we’ll get you back under the covers.”

Sebastian pops the pills in and quickly drinks some water. His throat welcomes the cool liquid even as his body rebels against the cool air on his skin. He drinks a bit more water before falling back onto his pillow. “Thanks.” 

Eggsy tucks the duvet back up under his chin. “Can I get you anything?”

“About six more blankets?” 

“I don’t think so,” Eggsy says with a grin. “You’ll probably complain you’re too hot.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be too hot again.” Something jumps into Sebastian’s cloudy brain. “Dinner,” he groans. “Harry and Merlin…I need to get up and get ready.” He pushes Eggsy away and struggles to sit up. He flips the covers back and swings his legs over the side of the bed.

“The fuck you do,” Eggsy snaps. “I already called and made our excuses. They hope you feel better soon.”

“That was ridiculous. I can go to dinner.” Sebastian stubbornly starts to stand up.

“I have no problems manhandling you back into this bed, Sebastian,” Eggsy says in a quiet voice. “You’re sick…there’s nothing embarrassing about that. Now get back into the bloody bed.”

“Fine,” Sebastian grumbles. “In a few minutes I’m getting up, and you’ll see how stupid you’re being.”

“I do hope so,” Eggsy says, sounding so much like Harry that Sebastian stares at him.

Seb shivers a bit, pulling the covers up to his chin. He’ll get up in a minute. After he gets warm.

 

At seven-thirty the next morning Eggsy calls the number marked “Farrell” in Seb’s phone. “Mark Farrell.”

“Mr. Farrell, this is Eggsy Unwin, Sebastian’s partner?”

“Yes, Mr. Unwin, how are you?”

“Fine, thank you. I’m sorry to bother you so early, but I wanted you to know Seb won’t be in today. He’s got a bit of the flu and can’t even stay awake for more than a few hours at a time.”

“Sorry to hear that. Unfortunate…I could have used him today.”

“I realize that, sir, and he probably wasn’t even going to call out. He was reading through work emails even yesterday. But I don’t believe he’s well enough to come in.”

“I understand. Well, give him my best and tell him I look forward to seeing him soon.”

I’m sure you do, Eggsy thinks to himself. Instead he says, “Very well, sir. Thank you.”

As soon as Eggsy hangs up, his phone rings. The New Merlin. Even after all this time Eggsy cannot think of him as anything but The New Merlin. “Galahad, good morning.”

“You need me to come in,” Eggsy says heart sinking. 

“I do. That weapons smuggling ring we’ve been watching in Spain…things are finally coming to a head.”

“I…” There is no way he can say he can’t come in, not for something like this. But he hates to leave Seb alone. “When?”

“Wheels up in four.”

“I’ll be there in ninety minutes.” Eggsy hangs up and goes to pull his bag from the closet, dialing his phone along the way. He hits a speed dial and puts it on speaker as he packs. “Harry…I need a huge favor.”

 

Sebastian awakens to the press of cool lips on his forehead. “Seb, babe, I gotta go.”

“Go?” Seb murmurs. “You’re leaving me? I’m sorry, Eggsy…so sorry…whatever it is, I’ll fix it. I’ll fix it!” He pushes against the fatigue, the weariness. He’s done something and Eggsy is leaving him.

“No, Seb, not like that. Jesus,” Eggsy mumbles. “Just…I have to go to work. I’m coming back. I will ALWAYS come back to you.”

“Liar…told me you might not,” Sebastian points out, proud he’s remembered that. He forces his eyes to focus on Eggsy’s handsome face. His brow is furrowed with concern and he’s frowning. “So beautiful…” He reaches up to touch Eggsy’s cheek. “Forgive me…I won’t do it again.” Tears brim at the corners of Sebastian’s eyes and he blinks hard. “Won’t complain…love you so much.”

“Oh, love.” Eggsy presses his lips to Sebastian’s forehead. “Christ, you’re still burning up. I need to go to work. That’s all. I’m not leaving you.”

“I can walk you down.” Sebastian swims under the blankets, trying to surface and get out of bed.

“No…just…stay here.” Eggsy places a hand on Sebastian’s chest and rubs in a circular motion. “Shh.”

“Love…love you…” Sebastian says drowsily. “Never leave me.”

“Never,” Eggsy vows, and Sebastian drifts off again.

When Sebastian wakens again the sun has moved across the room and someone’s sitting by the bedside. “Eggsy? Why aren’t you in bed with me? What did I do?” Sebastian asks feverishly. “I’m sorry…”

“Oh, my dear boy,” a voice say sympathetically. “Now now…you’ve done nothing to apologize for, I’m sure.” A hand pats his shoulder.

“H-Harry?”

“Yes. Eggsy had to leave for work, as you know, and he didn’t want you here alone.” Harry picks up a glass. “Why don’t you sit up a bit and drink some water?”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Sebastian growls. Why does everyone keep treating him like he’s a bloody invalid? It’s a bit of a cold, nothing more. He tries to push himself into a sitting position but his arms won’t hold him.

“Allow me,” Harry says gently. He slides an arm under Seb’s back and helps him rise. “Here.” He hands Seb the glass but his hands shake too violently to hold it. “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have filled it that high.” Harry takes the glass and holds it for Sebastian to sip at. “Do you need to use the loo?”

“I guess I should. I can do it,” he says immediately.

“Of course.” Harry sits back in his chair and watches Sebastian fight with the covers.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, lad.” Merlin appears out of nowhere and reaches for the covers. “Just let us help ye and quit being so stubborn.” He puts a hand under Sebastian’s elbow and helps him stand.

“I don’t understand,” Sebastian says helplessly. “I’m fine.”

“Ye are not fine, ye are sick. So be quiet and let’s take a piss.” Merlin leads Sebastian to the loo.

“I thought you liked me,” Sebastian says unhappily.

“I do. I dinnae normally give up my day to take care of stubborn young men, so obviously I like ye.” But he says it with a warm smile and Sebastian feels a little better.

Thankfully Merlin closes the door once Seb’s holding onto the sink. He makes it to the toilet and relieves himself, but no matter how warm he turns on the water, he’s freezing by the time he’s done washing his hands. He stares at himself in the mirror, shocked at what he sees. His eyes are almost all pupil and his cheeks and lips are pale. “Are you all right in there, Sebastian?” Harry calls.

“Yeah, thanks.” He opens the door and Merlin helps him hobble back to bed. “Did Eggsy really have to go to work?”

He doesn’t miss Harry and Merlin exchanging glances. “Of course, lad. He would nae lie to ye,” Merlin says softly. “Now into bed before I take my cane to ye.”

“Take this first,” Harry says, two pills in the palm of his hand. Sebastian obediently swallows them down.

“Sometimes I’m a bastard,” he says wearily as he climbs into bed. “I whine because he’s always gone. And now I’m sick during his time off. One day he won’t come back…” He trails off mournfully.

“That is rubbish,” Harry says calmly. “Now be still and allow me to read to you.” He picks up a thick book. “I find the classics soothing when I’m not feeling my best.”

“Oh bloody hell,” Merlin growls. “I’ll be downstairs making something for ye to eat if ye feel up to it later.” He glares at Harry before leaving the room.

“Don’t listen to him.” Harry puts on his reading glasses and opens the book. “It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife…”

When Sebastian wakens again his mind is a bit clearer but he’s still shivering. Harry is gone and the room is growing dark. Merlin is seated on a chair by the bed, scribbling on a tablet of paper. “I meant what I said,” Sebastian rasps, surprised at how dry his throat is. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Of course ye do. Everyone does.” Merlin helps him sit up and gives him the glass of water. This time he’s able to hold it on his own. 

“What are you doing? Taking notes on how helpless I am?”

“Nae…I’m taking notes on how helpless your home situation is. I saw at least five things I could improve, and that was just in the kitchen. I’ll be having words with Eggsy for not telling me.” Merlin shakes his head. “He thinks that because I’m old I’ve lost my touch. I have nae lost it, lad. No matter what Harry might tell ye.”

“I believe you,” Sebastian whispers, absolutely clueless. Sometimes Merlin can be a bit…intimidating. 

“Enough about me. Ye need to rest. I will read to you…but not that Austen rubbish Harry was boring you with. Yes, I know ye were sleeping, but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t hear him.” He pulls out another book, a smaller paperback. “This was a favorite of mine, and the few times Eggsy was in hospital, I would read it at his bedside.” A troubled look crosses Merlin’s face and Sebastian gathers that the memories are not pleasant. “Here we go.” Merlin clears his throat. “Lyra and her daemon moved through the darkening Hall, taking care to keep to one side, out of sight of the kitchen…”

 

Eggsy bursts through his front door almost exactly forty-eight hours after he’d left through it. He drops his bag at the front door and heads for the voices in the kitchen. Harry and Merlin are seated at the table having tea. “Eggsy! How wonderful to see you. How was your trip?”

“How is he? Is he all right? Did the fever break? Do we need to take him to hospital? Maybe Dr. Everett could make a house call, just this once? I know he’s not Kingsman, but…”

“Eggsy, settle down, lad.” Merlin takes his arm and gently tugs him into a chair. “He’s fine.”

Harry gets up and fixes his tea. He hands Eggsy the cup and says, “It was a simple case of the flu, although it seemed to hit him hard. He was…delusional, once or twice.” He gracefully sits back down. “I do not wish to gossip…” Merlin snorts and Harry glares at him. “…but he seems to worry a great deal that he bothers you with his complaining about your work. He thinks you were lying about a job…that you were leaving him.”

“I wouldn’t,” Eggsy protests.

“It was the illness talking, lad, ye know that. But it might be something that needs reinforcing,” Merlin gently suggests.

“I don’t know that I’ve seen you concerned like this about anyone outside your family,” Harry observes. “Excluding the two of us, of course. You tend to fuss over us now and then.”

“You both need a great deal of fussing,” Eggsy retorts. “I’m sorry I came in with guns blazing. I just…this scared me. Throughout our relationship I’ve focused on the difference in our ages. I’ve been narrowing in on the fact that due to my job, and my age, I might die before he does. I’m fairly certain of it, actually. But seeing him sick like that…even just a simple flu…it made me have to face the idea of perhaps losing him instead of the other way around.” Eggsy swallows a lump in his throat. “I love him so damn much, Harry.”

“I know, darling. And he knows it, too.” Harry puts a hand on his arm. “Why don’t you finish your tea and go wash up…I’m sure he’d love to have you next to him when he wakes.”

“Thanks for everything,” Eggsy says. “Both of you.”

“You owe us,” Merlin says calmly. “I have some heavy lifting that needs done in my workshop.”

“Of course you do,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes.

 

Sebastian yawns and carefully stretches, realizing that for the first time in two days his body doesn’t ache every time he moves. “Mmm,” he hums gratefully, stretching again.

“Well, that’s a pleasant sound.”

Sebastian rolls over to see Eggsy laying next to him. “Eggsy.” 

“How are you, love?” Eggsy gently touches his cheek. “Feels more like normal…got a bit of color back, too.”

“I’m so glad you’re home.” Sebastian kisses Eggsy’s palm.

“I’m sorry I had to go.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I understand…just happy you’re back,” Sebastian says honestly. “I know I’ve been a righteous prick sometimes about your work…I’m really sorry.”

“YOU don’t need to apologize.” Eggsy kisses his forehead. “I’m so happy you’re feeling better. I was worried…I’m not used to being the caretaker instead of the invalid.”

“I never mind being your caretaker,” Sebastian promises.

“This made me see just how grateful I am for you, Sebastian. I’m lucky to have you.” Eggsy carefully pulls him close, arranging Seb so he’s spooning around him.

“I’m just as lucky,” Sebastian says, twining his fingers with Eggsy’s.

“Just rest for a bit. Then we’ll get you into a hot bath and find you something simple to eat.”

“Sounds perfect,” Sebastian says, yawning. “I like your bedside manner, Mr. Unwin.”

“You’re welcome, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> book read by Harry - "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen
> 
> book read by Merlin - "His Dark Materials" by Philip Pullman


End file.
